Viimeinen toive
by Aimtist
Summary: Mitä jos Lincoln olisi paikalla Michaelin joutuessa sairastuvalle Abruzzin miesten leikattua häneltä varpaita? Miten Sara reagoi? Entä Lincoln?


**Ficin nimi:** Viimeinen toive  
**Kirjoittaja:** Aimtist  
**Beta:** Yksi ystäväni betasi tämän joten hänelle kiitos.  
**Fandom:** Pako  
**Hahmot:** Michael, Lincoln ja Sara.  
**Genre:** Drama, hieman ehkä Angst  
**Ikäraja:** K-13 Yllättäenkin heitetty aika lailla hatusta sopiva lukema.  
**Spoilers:** Sijoittuu enimmäkseen ensimmäisen kauden kolmanteen jaksoon mutta sisältää myös faktoja jotka paljastuvat myöhemmistä ensimmäisen kauden jaksoista.  
**Varoitukset:** Pari kirosanaa ja puhetta väkivallasta. Ei oikeastaan muuta mainittavaa.  
**Vastuunvapautus:** Pako ei hahmoineen minulle kuulu vaan omistan vain juonen.  
**Summary:** Uudelleenkirjoitettu kohtaus kun Michael joutuu sairastuvalle Abruzzin miesten leikattua häneltä varpaita irti.  
**AN:** Leikittelin jo jonkin aikaa ajatuksella uudelleenkirjoittaa kyseinen kohtaus ja tässä onkin lopputulos. Ficci on melko lailla vain fiilistelyä eri näkökulmista mutta kyllä siitä draamaakin löytyy, edes himpun verran.

Sara tuijotti Michaelia, joka oli sulkenut silmänsä ja siirtänyt kädet kasvojensa peitteeksi. Peittääkseen sen koko maailmassa mainetta saavuttaneen kivun ja siitä aiheutuvat tuskan kyyneleet. Kyyneleet joita ei pidätellyt mikään niin kauan kun tuska vallitsi voittajana.

"Michael, mitä tapahtui?" Sara kysyi vakavalla mutta mahdollisimman pehmeällä äänellä. Hän tiesi entuudestaan, että käskevän äänensävyn käyttö oli aivan turhaa kun kyse oli vangeista. Ystävällinen ja ymmärtäväinen äänensävykään ei tosin yleensä toiminut, mutta nyt oli kyseessä Michael Scofield, mies joka onnistui käyttäytymään ja keskustelemaan täydellisen sivistyneesti ja charmikkaasti aina hakiessaan insuliinipiikkinsä. Joten toivoa onnistumisesta oli.

Michael tosin murskasi sen toivon heti, vastatessaan ääni hieman itkusta väristen: "Ei mitään." Lopun Michael hengähti ulos päättäväisesti ja Sara tiesi, että hänen tarvitsisi tivata asiaa jonkun aikaa jos hän tahtoisi tietää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti aloittamaan tivaamista, joku muu lausui penkillä puolittain istuvan puolittain makaavan nuoren miehen nimen.

"Michael", nimi lausuttiin raivosta värisevällä äänellä ja vasta silloin Sara muisti Lincoln Burrowsin, jonka lääkärintarkastusta hän oli ollut suorittamassa kun vartijat olivat tuoneet paria varvasta köyhemmän Michaelin sisään. Pelko miehistä nuoremman hengen puolesta rohahti liekkeihin Saran sisällä. Kyllä, Lincolnkin käyttäytyi sivistyneesti hänen seurassaan mutta mies oli murhannut varapresidentin veljen ja niittänyt mainetta vankien joukossa, hän olisi aivan sovelias tekemään nuoremmalle miehelle jotain pahaa. Varsinkin kun tämä vaikutti oikein tärisevän raivosta nähtyään siihen asti vain hetken Fox Riverissä tuomiotaan viettäneen vangin.

Ennen kuin Sara ehti huuta vartijaa noutamaan toisen vangeista pois paikalta, kuolemaantuomittu puhui taas: "Kuka teki tämän?" miehen kysymys sai Saran jähmettymään paikoilleen yllätyksestä. Miehen ääni värisi yhä uskomattoman suuresta määrästä vihaa ja raivoa mutta Sara tunnisti myös huolta äänestä ja tajusi että raivo ei kohdistunut kaksikosta nuorempaan vaan tätä vahingoittaneeseen tahoon.

Ymmärrys iski Saraa vasten kasvoja. _He ovat yhdessä. Miksei Michael kertonut, että hänellä on rakastettu täällä?_ Sara ei uskonut, että tämä suhde oli samanlainen kuin muilla vangeilla, pelkkää himoa ja seksiä. Tilanne ei voinut olla niin, koska Burrowsin äänestä kuvastuva huoli kuulosti aivan rakkaudelta. Sara ei myöskään ymmärtänyt rintaansa kohdistuvaa kipua. Miksi häneen sattui? Oliko hän muka kehittänyt tunteita Michael Scofieldiä kohtaan? Vankia kohtaan, vaikka se oli vastoin hänen periaatteitaan?

Saran myrskyisät ajatukset ja pohtimiset jäivät vähemmälle huomiolle kun nuorempi vangeista vastasi rakastetulleen: "Ei kukaan, Linc."

Se oli kuin puukonisku, joka oli kohdistettu Saran sydämeen. Michael oli käyttänyt lempinimeä, eikä edes sitä mitä muut käyttivät Lincoln Burrowsista vaan pelkkää lyhennettä Linc. Se ilmaisi, että kaksikko oli läheinen, että he olivat toisilleen enemmän kuin vain toinen henkilö joka oli pistetty samaan paikkaan suorittamaan rangaistustaan.

_He tuntevat varmasti entuudestaan._ Sara tuumi sydän särkyneenä, toruen sitten itseään hölmöydestään. Michael oli ollut vankina vain hetken ajan ja jo nyt Sara oli kehittänyt tunteita tätä kohtaan. Vankia kohtaan. Ja siitä Sara ei pitänyt. Sivistyneestä käytöksestään huolimatta Michael oli vanki ja vankien kanssa seurustelu oli vastoin Saran periaatteita, ja vankilan sääntöjä, joten Saran ei pitäisi välittää vaikka Lincoln Burrows olisikin Michael Scofieldin rakastettu. Itseasiassa hänen pitäisi olla pahoillaan että heidät erotetaan toinen toisistaan aivan pian kun Lincolnin tuomio pantaisiin täytäntöön.

Siinä vaiheessa pieni katumuksen siemen alkoi itää Saran sisällä. Tietenkin hänen pitäisi olla pahoillaan miesten puolesta, ja siinä hän oli, käyttäytyi mustasukkaisesti kuin paraskin teinityttö, kun kaksi rakastavaista joutuisivat pian eroon toisistaan kuoleman osaanoton vuoksi. Sara sulki korvansa ilkeältä sisäiseltä ääneltään joka kuiski, että Lincolnin kuoltua Michael olisi kokonaan hänen. Ei, hän olisi pahoillaan miesten puolesta ja ei pettäisi perjaatteitaan.

Saatuaan tunteensa ja ajatuksensa kuriin Sara keskittyi taas vanki kaksikkoon. Burrows oli puristanut kätensä nyrkkin ja puri hammasta kun Michael taas oli pysynyt täysin paikallaan, ainoastaan avannut silmänsä joiden katse oli noussut kohtaamaan rakastettunsa oman. Raivo kohtaa itseppäisyyden. Saralla ei ollut minkäänlaista arvaustakaan kumpi voittaisi mittelön.

"Michael. Kuka. Teki. Tämän?" Burrows kysyi koko olemuksensa oikein huutaessa raivoa ja varmaa lupausta kostosta johon Sara uskoi miehen täysin kykenevän.

"Kuten sanoin, Linc, ei kukaan", toinen miehistä vastasi, silmissään itseppäinen katse. Kaksikko oli nyt niin keskittynyt tuijotuskilpailuunsa, että he olivat unohtaneet Michaelin jalan ääressä hääräävän Saran täysin. He tosin muistivat taas Saran läsnäolon kun Michael vinkaisi hiljaa kivusta, kyynelten pyrkiessä vuotamaan uudelleen, Saran aloitettua haavan puhdistamisen.

Lincolnin katseltua hetken Michaelin kivusta vääristyneitä kasvoja tämä lopulta nousi ylös ja marssi kohti ovea, tuntien Michaelin katseen porautuvan takaraivoonsa. Kuitenkaan välittämättä tästä pikkuseikasta hän avasi oven ja huusi: "Vartija!"

Ei aikaakaan Lincolnin huudon jälkeen kun Brad Bellick astui kulman takaa näkyviin. "Burrows, mitä sinä teet täällä", tämä kysyi ärtyneesti, astuen lähemmäs aikeinaan viedä kuolemaantuomittu takaisin eristykseen.

Ennen kuin tämä kuitenkaan toteuttaa aikeitaan Burrows avasi suunsa ja kysyi: "Mitä Scofieldille tapahtui?" sivuuttaen täysin vartijan kysymyksen.

"Hän astu vajan lattialle jääneisiin puutarhasaksiin. Ei sen enempää", Bellick vastasi hieman hymyillen.

Silloin Linc vihdoin sai tarpeekseen. "JOKU JUURI LEIKKASI PIKKUVELJELTÄNI KAKSI VARVASTA IRTI, JOTEN TEIDÄN OLISI PARAS ETSIÄ SE HELVETIN PASKIAINEN TAI ETSIN HÄNET VIELÄ ITSE JA KATSON HÄNEN YMMÄRTÄVÄN, ETTÄ MINUN VELJEENI EI KOSKE KUKAAN! JA TEIDÄN ON AIVAN TURHA VÄITTÄÄ, ETTÄ HÄN ASTUI PUUTARHASAKSIIN KUN HÄNELLÄ EI OLLUT KENKÄÄ JALASSA JA SE OLI AIVAN EHJÄ!"

Siinä vaiheessa ei kukaan kuuloetäisyydellä oleva liikkunut. Kaikki olivat järkytyksen jähmettämiä. Niin paikalla olevat vangit, vartijat kuin muukin henkilökunta, aina Saraan ja Michaeliin asti. Michaelin järkytys johtui kuitenkin aivan eri asiasta kuin muiden, hän ei ollut nähnyt veljeään noin vihaisena aikoihin.

Kyllä, hän oli nähnyt veljensä suuttuneena montakin kertaa nuoruudessaan ja kuultuaan tämän lempinimen, Linc the Sink eli tiskipöytä Linc ja kuullessaan, että nimi tuli miehen tavasta haastaa riitaa kaikkien muiden kanssa paitsi tiskipöydän, tiesi hän ettei mies ollut menettänyt tempperamenttiaan. Mutta silti Michael ei ollut osanut odottaa näkevänsä veljeään tuollaisensa enää koskaan, ottaen huomioon että jos hänen suunnitelmansa ei toimisi, ei hänen veljensä eläisi enää edes puolen vuoden päästä vaan olisi kohdannut loppunsa jo ennen kuin edes kesän kuumin helleaalto olisi aluillaan.

Michaelin ollessa järkyttyneenä veljensä käytöksestä muut olivat enemmän järkyttyneitä raivostuneen vangin paljastuksesta. Faktasta, että Michael Scofield oli kuolemaantuomitun Lincoln Burrowsin veli. Tähän muuhun porukkaan mukaanluettuna tohtori Sara Tancredi.

Häpeä ja katumus raivosivat tohtorin sisällä hänen kuultuaan, että miehet olivat veljeksiä. Hän oli yrittänyt olla pahoillaan miesten puolesta luullessaan heitä rakastajiksi mutta nyt hän todella oli. Hän tunsi syvää surua heidän puolestaan, varsinkin Michaelin. Miesparka joutuisi kestämään veljensä teloituksen ja tietämään ettei voinut tehdä mitään estääkseen sitä, hän voisi vain katsoa vierestä kun hänen veljensä tapettaisiin johtamalla kasa sähköä tämän ruumiin läpi.

Sara tiesi, että se oli hirveä kohtalo ja hän näki, että veljekset todella olivat, no eivät ehkä läheisiä mutta tärkeitä he silti olivat toisilleen. Ja hän tiesi, että Michael todella kärsisi veljensä teloituksen vuoksi. Sara ei vain voinut kuin kuvitella, kuinka paljon.

Lopulta järkytys alkoi haihtua ihmisten mielestä jolloin yksi vartijoista astui lähemmäs, aikeinaan selvittää tilanne, ja sanoi: "Burrows, rauhoitu ennen kuin pitää ryhtyä toimiin. Scofield astui lattialle jääneisiin puutarhasaksiin, se oli onnettomuus, ei siis ole syytä riehua. Jos ajattelit auttaa jotenkin niin voisit olla veljesi tukena. Varpaiden menetys tuskin on kovinkaan kivutonta."

Vaikka vartija olikin sanonut sanottavansa rauhoitellen ja hyvää tarkoittaen, se oli kuin isku vasten Lincin kasvoja. Hän oli ollut niin raivoissaan ettei ollut edes kunnolla onnistunut tajuamaan kuinka kovissa kivuissa hänen veljensä täytyi olla. Hän oli tajunnut kyyneleet, eikä hänen veljensä huvin vuoksi itkeskellyt, mutta silti hänen oli jotenkin onnistunut unohtaa kipu joka kyynelten takana piili.

Joten Lincoln sävähti sanojen voimasta liikkeelle kuin sähköiskun saaneena ja suunnisti takaisin viereiseen huoneeseen missä hänen veljensä ja tohtori Tancredi olivat, välittämättä kenestäkään muusta kuin veljestään sillä hetkellä. Vaikka itse Saatana olisi suvainnut astua heidän keskuuteensa ei hän olisi kääntänyt huomiotaan veljestään ja hänen kivun vääristämästä olemuksestaan.

Lincoln ei siis huomannut tohtori Sara Tancredin luomaa, veljeksiin kohdistuvaa, surullista ja sympaattista katsetta. Lincoln Burrowsin koko huomio oli kiinnittynyt veljensä kivun täyttäneeseen ilmeeseen, sulkeutuneisiin punertavareunaisiin silmiin, kyyneleisiin ja hikisiin kasvoihin, tärisevään mutta silti paikalleen jähmettyneeseen ruumiiseen, yhä hieman veriseen jalkaan ja noihin kahteen puuttuvaan varpaaseen.

Ja vaikka koko Lincolnin huomio olikin kiinnittynyt veljeensä, silti hänen ajatuksensa myrskysivät ympäri sen kuuluisan kysymyksen, kuka teki sen? Kuka vahingoitti hänen rakasta pikkuveljeään? Kuka julkesi tehdä pahaa _hänen_ veljelleen? Tiesivät ihmiset sitä tai eivät, heillä ei ollut lupaa koskea hänen veljeensä. Tehdä tälle pahaa.

Kun tohtori lopulta oli saanut puhdistettua ja sidottua Michaelin jalan, kaksi vartijaa ilmestyi paikalle auttamaan vangin takaisin selliinsä. Lincoln katseli vierestä kun Michael kinkkasi yhdellä jalalla, vartioihin tukeutuneena, pois sairaalaosastolta.

Oven heilahtaessa kolmikon jäljiltä kiinni, Linc lopulta tajusi olevansa taas kahden tohtori Tancredin kanssa ja muisti myös keskeneräisen lääkärintarkastuksensa. Lincoln istuutui tuolille jossa hänen veljensä oli vasta äseken puoliksi maannut ja käänsi katseensa tohtoriin.

Sara istuutui uuden ihastuksensa veljeä vastapäätä ja oli hetken hiljaa kunnes kysyi: "Oletteko läheiset?"

Lincin katse muuttui hämmentyneeksi ennen kuin hän tajusi tohtorin puhuvan Michaelista. Ironista, että hänen ajatuksensa olivat sillä hetkellä kietoutuneet täysin veljensä ympärille eikä hän silti meinannut tajuta, että hänestä oli myös puhe.

"Olimme ennen", Linc vastasi muistaen miten he olivat joskus olleet kuin paita ja peppu, eivät kuitenkaan enää. Heidän välinsä olivat tulehtuneet jo ennen kuin Linc oltiin vangittu, eikä hänen vangitsemisellaan ollut hyvää vaikutusta asiaan. Michael oli pitänyt Lincolnia murhaajana aivan kuten koko muukin maailma, ja sitten hänen veljensä eräänä päivänä ilmestyi paikalle ja kysyi häneltä oliko hän syyllinen. Pisti vannomaan syyttömyytensä puolesta.

"Ettekö enää?" tohtorin kysymys katkaisi muistojen kuvasarjan, joka sillä hetkellä pyöri Lincoln Burrowsin mielessä. Kuolemaantuomittu tajusi, että tohtorin kysymys oli juuri se mihin kyseinen tapahtumasarja oli antanut vastauksen.

"Hänet on hylätty elämänsä aikana aivan liian monta kertaa. Ensin isä, lähti ennen kuin Michael oli edes syntynyt, sitten äiti, kuoli hänen ollessaan vielä lapsi enkä minäkään ollut teiniä kummempi ja sitten minä..." Lincolnin ääni haihtui kuulumattomiin.

"Siksikö hän on täällä. Koska hän menettää sinutkin aivan pian?" tohtorin hieman surumielisen sävyinen ääni kysyi Lincolnin katsellessa ulos ikkunasta.

"Ei. Minä hylkäsin hänet jo vuosia sitten valitessani väärän polun. Siksi hän on täällä. Jokainen hänen rakkaansa on hylännyt hänet jo kerran, minä vain tulen hylkäämään hänet kahdesti, jättäen hänet ilman ketään, joka olisi hänen tukenaan."

Sara ei osannut tulkita Lincolnin äänensävyä. Se oli hyvin tunteikas mutta hän ei onnistunut erottelemaan tunteita toisistaan. Ennen sen suurempia spekulointeja Lincoln nosti päätään ja kohtasi Saran katseen. Miehen silmissä loisti toivo jota Sara ei ymmärtänyt.

Pian kuolemaantuomittu kuitenkin puhui: "Pyytäisin teiltä palvelusta, tohtori. Voitteko täyttää sen?"

"Riippuu palveluksesta, Lincoln. Tiedät etten voi esimerkiksi päästää sinua vapaaksi", tohtori sanoi taas surumielisellä äänensävyllä. Sara ei ollut tuntenut aikoihin sellaista määrää myötätuntoa tai surua toisten puolesta.

"Tahdon, että kuolemani jälkeen pitäisitte Michaelia silmällä. Tätä menoa hän ei selviä ulos vankilasta. Joten pyydän, vahtikaa ja tukekaa häntä niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Ainakin sen ajan kun hän on vankilassa tai, että hän pääsisi suurimman surun yli. En tahdo, että hän tekee mitään typerää kuolemani vuoksi", Lincoln sanoi, miehelle poikkeuksellisella, murheen täyttämällä äänellä.

_Hän tekee jo tarpeeksi typeryyksiä elämäni eteen. Jos minä kuolen niin hän ei saa toistaa sellaista. Kuolemani vuoksi hän saa luvan pysyä järkevänä ja olla tekemättä mitään vastuutonta._

Saran tuntema sympatia ja suru kasvoivat sana sanalta suuremmiksi. Miten hän voisi evätä kuolevan miehen pyynnön, joka tarkoitettiin veljensä suojelemiseksi.

"Hyvä on, Lincoln. Minä lupaan pitää Michaelia silmällä teloituksesti jälkeen", Sara sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.

_Ihastukseni häntä kohtaan varmistaa mahdollisen vahtimisen myös vapautumisen jälkeen jos siitä sattuu syntymään jotain enemmän._

"Kiitos, tohtori", olivat Lincolnin viimeiset sanat, jotka päättivät kyseisen masentavan keskustelun hiljaisuuteen, jolloin Sara tarkisti Lincolnin tilan ja totesi tämän aivan terveeksi.

_Ironista, miten täysin terve mies voi olla samalla kuoleva mies. Ja miten minä toteutan mainitun kuolevan miehen viimeisen toiveen._ Kuuluivat Saran ajatukset kun vartija saattoi Lincolnin ulos, aikeinaan viedä hänet takaisin eristykseen.


End file.
